


Follow Through

by Micheofftrash



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micheofftrash/pseuds/Micheofftrash
Summary: What happens in a High School bathroom, stays in a High School bathroom.[Pure smut, teenage hormones, and a bathroom stall to remember.]





	Follow Through

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this.

Evan didn’t know how he ended up here.

It had started weeks ago, when Connor had asked him to stay over. This thing they had between them was new, to the point where every touch seemed awkward and Evan felt awkward and all Evan ever wanted to do was kiss him.

It was the happiest Evan had ever felt in his entire life.

He blushed, thinking of the memory of Connor’s mouth on his, the burning heat that curled in his stomach as Connor had pulled him on top and sucked a bruise into his neck, working his slender fingers up Evan’s spine and drawing out noises Evan didn’t even know he could make.

Evan knew his face must be bright red. Reminiscing on that night was not helping his situation.

Currently, he and Connor sat in the back row of their fourth period English class, Mrs. Linkart going on about _Much Ado About Nothing_.

Evan couldn’t pay attention if he tried, as Connor’s palm rested firmly on his inner thigh under the table. His thumb was rubbing slow circles on his inseam, leaving heat in its wake.

Taking a deep breath, Evan tried to count to ten, knowing that he needed to calm down before drawing any attention to them. He looked nervously around the room, but no one seemed to care that Evan was losing his mind. He took another deep breath, feeling himself relax slightly under Connor’s touch. There was no way Connor was going to… Well, Evan didn’t honestly know what Connor was planning, but he couldn’t decide if he wanted it to stop.

Glancing over at Connor, Evan tried to meet his gaze, but couldn’t see his eyes through the hair that dangled in front of his face. For once, Connor looked like he was actually taking notes, head bent in concentration. The only evidence that he knew _exactly_ what he was doing to Evan was the smirk that curled on the edges of his mouth, looking mischievous and all too pleased with himself.

When he eventually noticed Evan staring at him, the smirk only widened. His hand moved up an inch.

Evan held in a whimper, squirming in his seat. It felt like his heart was going to break out of his chest.

When Connor moved his hand again, Evan slapped down his own, holding Connor in place. His breathing was erratic, and he didn’t know if he could physically handle Connor getting any closer to his now fully hard dick without doing something rash. Like crawling on top of Connor and grinding down onto these pathetic plastic school chairs for everyone to watch, or something equally as likely to have them suspended.

Connor chuckled under his breath, but willingly took his hand back.

Evan missed the heat. Well that just wasn’t fair.

He jumped slightly as the lights turned off, having completely missed the fact that they were going to watch a movie adaptation of the famous Shakespearean play. When he looked at Connor, he could see that the other had given up torturing his boyfriend, and had instead opted to nap – leaning back in his chair, eyes fluttering closed.

Evan reached over in the dark, putting his hand on the nape of Connor’s neck.

Connor’s eyes shot open, and he sent Evan a dirty look. Evan innocently stared back, and started rubbing small circles with his thumb, just under the ear, where he knew Connor was extremely sensitive.

“Evan.” He hissed, trying to pull away. Evan tightened his grip, and Connor froze, a blush quickly spreading across his cheeks.

Releasing his hold, Evan moved his hand up, entangling his fingers in Connor’s hair and giving a slight tug. He kept his hand there for a while, turning to make it look as though he were paying attention to the movie. Connor squirmed under his touch, fingers clenching the edge of the table.

When the bell finally rang, they were both a mess. Evan could feel the heat radiating off of his face, still tight in his jeans as everyone began packing up their things for the final period of the day. Connor stood quickly, binder held protectively in front of him, and practically dragged Evan out of the room.

“Hey, my class is this way.” Evan protested, as Connor pulled him in the opposite direction. He didn’t respond, continuing to walk until they reached the bathroom.

Shoving Evan inside, Connor briefly looked to see if anyone was there before pushing Evan against the door and bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Evan hummed with delight, bringing both hands up and running them through Connor’s hair, gasping into his mouth as Connor bit down on Evan’s lip.

“God, you fucking drive me crazy.” Connor muttered as they pulled apart, immediately moving back in for another kiss.

“You started it.” Evan retaliated without malice, and Connor laughed against his mouth.

“C’mere.”

Evan followed Connor into the stall, feeling high on lust and want and… _Connor_. As they locked the door behind them, Evan pushed Connor down onto the seat and crawled into his lap, tipping his head back sucking on the sensitive spot under Connor’s jaw.

“F-fuck.” Connor breathed out, his grip on Evan’s hips tightening. Evan bucked forward against his will, finding sweet friction that left him gasping. Connor groaned and pulled Evan’s face from his neck, smashing their lips together and grinding his hips up to meet Evan’s movements.

Evan could feel his face burning, want ringing in his ears as his breaths were stolen from him again and again and again.

Connor slid his hand up Evan’s thigh and slowly began messaging him through his khakis. Evan moaned too loudly, and he bit his lip. He could feel his orgasm curling in his abdomen, driving him insane.

“Connor,” He panted, “I’m- I’m going to-”

Suddenly, the quiet bathroom was flooded with noise as the door to the hallway opened and two people entered. Connor and Evan both froze.

“How’d you do on the test?”

“Eh, it went okay I guess. I didn’t really study at all this weekend, but whatever.”

“Same. Hey do you think…”

The two boys continued talking, as Evan stared down at Connor, completely mortified.

Connor, however, was wearing that smirk again. The one that left Evan breathless, and meant that he was up to no good. Slowly, Connor’s hand began to move again, undoing the button on Evan’s pants.

Evan’s eyes went comically wide as he tried to move away. Connor’s hands hovered for a moment, giving Evan the chance to stop him if he wanted, before reaching down and pulling Evan’s hard dick out of his pants. Keeping eye contact, he gave it a few soft tugs, running his thumb over the slit and spreading the pre come around the head.

Evan bit his hand to keep from screaming, hips canting forward involuntarily. Connor kept up a torturously slow pace, working the shaft and twisting on the upstroke. It was almost impossible to keep small whimpers from escaping, and he felt like his body was burning, a fire consuming his nerve endings. Tears slipped from his eyes.

Their two classmates, completely unaware, washed their hands and exited the bathroom – leaving the couple alone once more.

“C-Conner.” Evan gasped as soon as they were gone, squirming in Connor’s lap.

“You look so good right now. Such a beautiful boy.” Connor whispers, speeding up his hand. Evan whined high in his throat.

“Fuck, fuck- Connor!”

Evan shuddered, curling in on himself as he came all over the front of Connor’s shirt. He collapsed, breathing heavy into the curve of his boyfriend’s sweaty neck.

“Shit.” Connor reached down between them, palming himself through his jeans. Evan let out a breathless laugh, pushing himself backwards off of Connor and onto the cold tiled floor. After fixing himself back in his clothes, he pushed Connor’s hands out of the way, setting them on the sides of the stall.

“Don’t move these, okay?” Connor nodded his head eagerly, closing his eyes. Evan laughed again, reaching and unbuckling Connor’s belt before pulling him free of his too-tight skinny jeans. Evan blushed red, still not used to the forwardness of sex, and sat back to admire Connor for a moment – a blushing mess, lips red, with pupils blown wide with lust. God, Evan loved him.

“You just gonna stare at it or what?” Connor asked after a moment, impatient as always.

“I just remembered I have somewhere I’ve got to be.” Evan joked, making as if he were going to stand up. Connor lunged out and caught him by his shoulders, desperate. Evan grabbed him by the wrists before pushing his hands back against the stall walls.

“What did I say about moving, hm?” Evan asked, leaning forward to grab a handful of Connor’s hair, pulling it back to expose his throat. Connor moaned, hips lifting off the seat as they tried to find purchase. Evan sucked a hickey, just to watch Connor come apart underneath him, before moving back down and taking him in a strong grip.

“Fuck.” Connor whispered, voice shaking.

Despite the confidence Evan had shown so far, he had never actually done this specific act before (for Connor or anyone else for that matter). He tried to pin down his nervousness, and lose himself in the moment, lunging forward and taking as much of Connor as he possibly could.

Connor’s hands were instantly in his hair as he moaned loudly, immediately disobeying Evan’s request. Evan found he didn’t mind that much, enjoying the feeling of Connor’s hips trembling, as if he were trying desperately to avoid thrusting into Evan’s mouth.

“God, fuck, Evan, _fuck_.” Evan hummed as he pushed down once more, slightly catching the underside of Connor’s dick with his teeth.

Connor shouted, hips crashing forward unwillingly. Evan choked and coughed, letting Connor fall from his lips.

“Shit, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” Connor brought his hands down to cradle Evan’s face, looking for any sign of distress. Evan smiled.

“Maybe- maybe don’t do that again?” He asked. Connor nodded his head, still catching his breath.

“Are you,” Connor paused, as if looking for the right words. “Do you want to stop?”

Evan considered this for a moment, before leaning forward and taking the head into his mouth again, sucking lightly at the slit. Connor dropped his head back in shock, hands shooting out to brace himself against the stall.

“Fuck okay, not stopping, got it.” Evan grinned and hummed again, working the base with his left hand while reaching under Connor’s shirt with his right, searching.

Connor whined as Evan’s hand rubbed against his nipple, his entire body shaking with the effort it took to stay still. Evan moved over the sensitive nub again and again, working it in time with mouth.

“Evan, Evan, I’m going to- you need-” Connor could barely string together a sentence, but he got the message. Releasing him from his mouth, Evan tightened his grip, maintaining eye contact as he sped up his strokes.

Connor arched off the seat, hot come hitting Evan’s chin and dripping down the front of his shirt, before going boneless, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

It was quiet for a few moments, before Connor found the energy to speak.

“Holy shit.”

And what could Evan say to that?

Resting his forehead on Connor’s knee, he started laughing. He could feel his anxiety in his periphery, telling him that someone had heard, or someone knew, or that they would be expelled for desecrating school property, but he pushed that aside as Connor chimed in. Their laughter echoed in the empty bathroom, and Evan felt warmth in the pit of his stomach.

“That was… nice.”

Connor snorted, tucking himself back into his pants and redoing his belt.

“That was more than nice. I don’t know if I can feel my legs after that performance. Who knew Evan Hansen could suck dick like a champ?” Evan felt a blush rush onto his face, and he hit Connor lightly on the arm in retaliation. It was only then that he realized.

“Oh no.” Connor looked at him curiously, but Evan simply pointed at Connor’s previously black shirt. The shirt that was now streaked with certain questionable substances.

“Oh my god.”

Evan was sure his laughter could be heard throughout the school, but he honestly didn’t care. It was worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, thanks for reading, I guess!
> 
> Its been about 9 years since I've written full blown smut, so hopefully I'm not too out of practice. 
> 
> I repeat my earlier statement: I can't believe I wrote this.


End file.
